Арудж
| jname = ウルージ | rname = Уру:дзи | ename = — | first = Глава 498; Эпизод 392 | affiliation = Пираты Падшего Монаха | occupation = Пират; Капитан | epithet = «Безумный Монах» | jva = Тайтэн Кусуноки | age = 45 (дебют) 47 (после таймскипа) | birth = 1 августа | height = 388 см (12'8") (дебют) | bounty = 108 000 000 }} Урог — пират с Небесного Острова, капитан Пиратов Падшего Монаха. Он - один из одиннадцати пиратов, которых называют "Худшим Поколением", ранее известных как «Одиннадцать Сверхновых» (награда которых была выше чем 100 000 000 во время их прибытия на Архипелаг Сабаоди). Среди одиннадцати сверхновых во время прибытия на архипелаг Сабаоди у него была самая низкая награда. Внешность Урог обладает в избытке как ростом, так и шириной. Его лицо несколько напоминает улыбающуюся тотемную маску, так как он почти всегда ухмыляется, даже когда он несчастен: единственный момент когда он был замечен не улыбающимся, это когда он приближался к Острову Райдзин, и был в замешательстве из-за бьющих там без перерыва молний, а также когда он давал последнюю молитву Кайдо, спрыгнувшему с небесного острова. Кроме его улыбки, у него также есть нечто похожее на зашитый шрам, спускающийся вертикально над его правым глазом немного не доходя до него. На его подбородке находится выдающаяся, черная косматая борода поднимающаяся до его челюстей по бокам и затем объединяющаяся с его такими же черными бакенбардами. Он по-видимому носит короткую и ровную прическу, которую обычно носят монахи. На его плечах находятся черные татуировки, в некоторой степени напоминающие огонь. Под рясой коричнево-зеленого цвета (такие же носят остальные члены его экипажа) он носит рясу подобную рясам Солдатов Бога, включающую белое цельное одеяние без рукавов, что позволяет увидеть его татуировки, похожие на пламя, на обоих бицепсах. Он носит пару золотых сережек, черные перчатки и весьма большое ожерелье из красных бусин. На его спине растет пара больших крыльев. Когда Урог был ребенком его прическа и крылья выглядели также, как и у жителей Скайпии, но когда он вырос, они стали больше напоминать крылья коренных жителей Бирки. Галерея Личность Самая выдающаяся черта личности Урога, это то, что он почти всегда улыбается. Даже когда он терпит поражение, или когда он верит в то, что он вот-вот умрет на его лице по-прежнему остается улыбка, например, когда он был тяжело ранен Пасифистой. Единственный раз когда он не улыбался, это когда он приближался к Острову Райдзин, и был в замешательстве из-за бьющих там без перерыва молний, а также когда он давал последнюю молитву Кайдо, спрыгнувшему с небесного острова. Из того, что было показано про Урога до сих пор можно сделать вывод, что он смелый человек, так как он никогда не боялся вступить в бой против людей с более высокой наградой, чем его, такими как Киллер. Хотя возможно, что ему просто не была известна награда Киллера или он знал, что более высокую награду Киллер получил потому, что был знаменит нападениями на мирных граждан. Несмотря на это, он прекратил бой, когда X Дрейк вмешался, чтобы остановить сражение. Несмотря на храбрость, он не из тех, кто не способен разглядеть опасность, так как когда он одновременно оказался лицом к лицу с Пасифистой (Которую он принял за Куму) и Кидзару, он с усталостью задался вопросом, не пришел ли ему конец. Однако, даже находясь лицом к лицу со смертью, он все равно мог смеяться над словами Бэзилa Хокинса о его лице, которые Урог принял за шутку. Урог по-видимому уважает участь других людей, так как он не пытался остановить Кайдо, когда тот пытался совершить самоубийство, и вместо этого молился. Силы и Способности Как один из Одиннадцати Сверхновых, Урог - могучий пират, путешествовавший по Гранд Лайн и прошедший ее первую половину. Он был достаточно силен, чтобы сражаться с другим Суперновой, таким быстрым и подвижным как Киллер (даже не увеличивая свою мышечную массу до тех пор пока бой не был прерван X Дрейком). Дьявольский плод Урог съел Дьявольский плод, который позволяется ему превращать нанесенные ему повреждения в силу , вплоть до того, что он увеличивается в размерах. В таком состоянии Урог смог стать больше, чем Пасифиста и был способен наносить ей серьезные повреждения, однако он все еще был уязвим для ее лазеров. Атаки * : После увеличения мышечной массы, Урог с огромной силой бьет противника несколько раз. Впервые эта атака была использована против Пасифисты. Также эта атака известна как Karmic Punishment (Кармическое наказание) в Viz Manga и Karma Exposure (Воплощение Кармы) в субтитрах FUNimation. Оружие В качестве оружия Урог использует большой куском колонны с шестиугольным основанием, который используется как булава. Когда оружие не используется, Урог носит его на плече. В SBS Том 57, Ода в шутку ответил фанату, что оружием Урога является огромный карандаш. История Сага Великой Войны Арка Архипелага Сабаоди He was first seen having a brief brawl with Killer, of the Kid Pirates; and both were stopped by the former-marine-turned-pirate X Drake before either could do further damage. Urouge was next seen being told by his crew that a World Noble was coming their way. Though he refers to the nobles as "nasty little things," he consents along with the other pirates and civilians to lower themselves to their knees to avoid any trouble. He has shown respect for Zoro for standing up and almost trying to kill one of them, while he himself preferred to "sit it off". He also pondered the strength of the Straw Hat Captain, to have such an incredible person as Zoro with such a high bounty serve under him. When reading of Ace's planned execution, he did not lose his eternal smile, however, he seemed disturbed. When the news of Luffy attacking a World Noble spread out, he called the Straw Hats "troublesome," but seemed impressed by their actions. He tried to sneak off to avoid confronting Admiral Kizaru, but was attacked by a Pacifista. His strength seemed to prove no match for the cyborg and was thrown into the fight between Kizaru and Basil Hawkins. Upon noticing the Admiral, he began to panic but Hawkins assured him he does not see death in his future. X Drake then rushes in to help him, knocking the Pacifista back with a strong kick. Using his devil fruit abilities, his muscle mass expanded, growing large enough to match the Pacifista in height and muscle mass. He began to fight back, with his new strength he was able to land powerful blows to the Pacifista causing it enough damage to hold it off. However, just as he began to gain the upper hand it shot a laser beam through his shoulder. With him down, the Pacifista turned its attention towards X Drake to fight. As Urouge rose to get his second wind, Kizaru attacked him from behind, kicking him at the speed of light through three buildings. Urouge was knocked out cold from this attack, severely wounded and bloodied. He was able to eventually escape the Admiral due to the Straw Hats turning his attention away from him. Арка Маринфорда Урог наблюдал за казнью Эйса на Архипелаге Сабаоди, что указывает на то, что ему удалось отбиться от преследования дозора. Послевоенная Арка После окончания войны в Маринфорде, он снова появляется, делая комментарий о Черной Бороде. Урог и его команда отправляются в Новый Мир. Следуя своему Лог Посу, они достигают темного штормового острова, в который постоянно бьет молния не позволяя приблизиться к нему. К Урогу и его команде подплывает старушка на лодке и предлагает им зонтики. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc After Luffy and Law's alliance defeated Doflamingo, Urouge was seen on a certain sky island with his crew, resting after getting injured. His crew then notices that a mysterious stranger had arrived on the island, and was about to jump to his death. Urouge questioned the stranger's motives for suicide. He then told him that he wouldn't stop him if he was serious about the suicide, beginning to pray as the man jumps. Основные Сражения *Урог против Киллера (прервано X Дрейком) *Урог, X Дрейк, Бэзил Хокинс и Скретчмен Апу против Кидзару и Пасифиста Товары Видеоигры Играбельный Персонаж *One Py Berry Match Персонаж Поддержки *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Прочее *Urouge's name was derived from that of real-life 16th century Barbary pirate, Oruç Reis. * Urouge's crew, the Fallen Monk Pirates, is the first pirate crew to come from an unnamed Sky Island to be introduced in the series and the only to be included in the top rookies. * Urouge has the lowest bounty of the Supernovas. However, his number of "108" is seen as a mystical number in Eastern religion (similar to Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon attack), in particular the Japanese Buddhist belief that all men must resist 108 temptations before achieving Nirvana. In contrast, he is the oldest and tallest of the Supernovas, at age 47 and 388 cm. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Urouge is ranked as the 48th most popular character in One Piece. Coincidentally, he shares this position with Enel, a fellow Sky Islander. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Арудж Барбаросса - статья в Википедии о реальном пирате Арудже. Навигация по сайту ca:Urouge de:Urouge en:Urouge es:Urouge fr:Urouge it:Urouge Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Одиннадцать Сверхновых Категория:Пользователи Парамеции